Canciones
by tsukimi-san
Summary: One-shots que relatan la desdichada vida de nuestros amigos. Algunos con la sombra del arrepentimiento, otras con la sombra del ayer, y todos con el mismo resultado: un adiós. Pero... no todo debe ser tristeza, ¿ no?
1. Lucy: La de la Mala Suerte

**LUCY**

** "cuando esa persona no es para ti, es mejor dejarla ir "**

* * *

_ Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión, cegando por completo mi razón._

_ Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior, sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor..._

Lo hizo de nuevo, lo mismo, no llego a dormir. Hoy cumplíamos 4 años casados y no llego... como es habitual, tengo que festejarlo aquí, en esta enorme mansión... como siempre... sola.

___ probé de la manzana por amor _

Desde que me case con Natsu sospeche que había algo que no marchaba bien. No quise tomar importancia, me encerré en mi mundo color rosa, donde mi príncipe azul era el y yo creía que era su princesa...

_ Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor, quiero que mi corazón te olvide quiero ser como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte_

Encontré entre sus prendas un cabello albino, ninguno de nuestros amigos era peliblanco, ninguno... Ademas olía a un perfume exquisito, un aroma con estilo elegante. No era de el, es imposible, ya que era de mujer... y yo jamas usaba lirios...

_ Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad quiero que el amor al fin conteste. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Pasaron unas semanas y conocí a unas lindas jóvenes, de la compañía Strauss. Mirajane y ... Lissana. Las chicas eran albinas, coincidencia, pensé; y tan ingenuamente lo deje pasar... Ellas conocían a Natsu desde niñas, pero viajaron al exterior por el trabajo de sus padres... y han vuelto. Lissana, la menor de los Strauss, siempre le sonreía a mi Natsu y el le obsequiaba esas hermosas sonrisas que yo jamas fui capaz de sacarle. Volví a ignorarlo tontamente. No le preste atención a tantas ... señales.

V_ienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol. Me duele solo ser tu diversión._

_ Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo. Que soy la dueña de tu corazón. _

Los vi, a el y a Lissana. Salían de un hotel y el la abrazaba, mientras ella lo besaba...Me era difícil aceptarlo ¡ NO! Porque... yo lo amaba... Mas que a mi propia vida ¡porque! Era todo... todo... Llore y llore, me obligue a mi misma olvidar y pretendí enamorarlo "no pasa nada" me dije. Eso era lo que haría.

Una noche llego a casa, le confesé todo lo que sentía; me abrazo, me dijo que me amaba... fui suya, creí en sus palabras, estúpidamente... le crei una vez mas.

_ Pero alguien mas esta en tu habitación... _

___ Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor, quiero que mi corazón te olvide quiero ser como tú quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_ Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad quiero que el amor al fin conteste. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? _

Me sentía mal... mareos, nauseas, dos meses sin menstruar. Con un poco de ilusión me hice un chequeo .. ¡Felicidades! Fue positivo. Estaba embarazada ¡SI! Un hijo de el amor de mi vida y yo. El fruto de mi amor hacia Natsu... ¡Estuve emocionadísima! Como se lo diría, pensé mil formas... Pero, mi felicidad se fue al desagüe cuando los vi...

_ No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto siempre y cuando sea honesto._

_ Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto no puedo compartir lo que no se me dio._

Ella abría una carta, idéntica a la mía y al leerla las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Natsu la abrazo y la beso, tambien sonreía .. lo comprendí todo. Natsu nunca fue mio, siempre le perteneció a... Lissana.

_ No soy la dueña de tu corazón, yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación... no.._

Nos divorciamos, el se caso con ella, y vivió feliz con el fruto de su amor con _ella_. Jamas se entero de que yo también estaba embarazada; fue lo mejor, para el y para mis hijos. Me aleje de aquel lugar y me mude a un pequeño pueblo, donde todos son amables y gentiles. Han pasado 16 años desde ese entonces, mi pequeño es muy parecido a su padre solo que con mi carácter y mi niña es idéntica a mi solo que con la sonrisa de su padre, soy feliz de mirar en ella la sonrisa que nunca llegue a ver en Natsu. Son Luna y Ren, mellizos. Salí adelante por ellos yo sola, son la luz en mi oscuridad. Soy feliz, somos una familia feliz, solo que siempre me culpare por no haberles dado un padre...y a cada instante, no dejo de preguntarme... ¿Por que fui yo la de la mala suerte?.

* * *

**mi primer fanfic gomen por hacerla tan corta . ojala les guste onegai reviews! prox capitulo NATSU sayonara minna!**


	2. Natsu: Me Dedique a Perderte

**ohayo! aki presentandose Sasu! aki les dejo a Natsu i su version de la historia ¬¬ jejeje! los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son del maestro Hiro Mashima. Pasen y lean. ^^**

* * *

**NATSU**

"**Darte cuenta muy tarde.. que esa persona fue a quien amabas"**

* * *

_Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aun podía, porque no te abrace la vida cuando la tenia._

___ Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuando te dolía... y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia. _

Desde que me case con Lucy, no conseguí olvidar a Lissana... no lo logre. Siempre su aroma, su sonrisa, Lucy me la recordaba. Es por eso que me la pasaba en la oficina; trabajando hasta tarde, para no llegar a la casa y verla. No lo soportaría... creí que no lo toleraría mas, que ella, se parezca a Lissana.

_Como__ es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías..._

Ayer cumplimos 4 años de matrimonio, y no llegue. No podía .. nunca pude. Hoy como siempre le pedí disculpas y le regale en compensación un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, del mismo tono ... el color del cabello de Lissana.

_Que aquel amor se te escapo, que había llegado el día. Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te d__olía._

No lo creía. Lissana estaba aquí, ante mi, sonriéndome... me quede estático. Había vuelto. Le sonreí de la misma manera y me abrazo, sentí una alegría enorme, me sentí muy feliz.

Me contó que había vuelto con su hermana Mirajane, a alistar la boda de ella con el hijo de los Justine, Fried si no me equivoco. Hablamos de todo, como estuve y que hizo ella por allá. Le conté que me case con la heredera de la empresa Heartfilia, solo me sonrió y me felicito... No lo entendía, porque me sentí tranquilo de que lo hiciera, no le di importancia. Esto continuo por unos días, hasta que en una noche de borrachera, le confesé lo que _creía_ sentir... que no la había olvidado, que la amaba.

_Me dedique a perderte, y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre._

_ Me dedique a no verte, y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme._

Empezamos a citarnos en hoteles. Disfrutaba de su cercanía. Recuerdo una noche que salimos por la puerta trasera, para que nadie nos viera, la abracé y ella me beso. Pude sentir la mirada triste de alguien, voltee; pero no había nadie. Hice caso omiso y la bese aun mas. Nunca pude olvidar aquella punzada en mi pecho, al ver una cabellera rubia marcharse de allí. Y yo estúpidamente... lo ignore.

_Y me aleje mil veces, y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte_

_ Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. Me dedique a perderte... Me dedique a perderte..._

Pasaron unos días y después de una semana volví a casa. Lucy estaba muy rara. Desde esa noche ella me sonreía de una forma distinta, mezclaba falsedad e ironía. Decidi pasar la noche en casa. Llegue, encontré a Lucy en la habitación, me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba, que era todo para ella. La mire... y por primera vez vi su sonrisa, esta era distinta a todas, era pura y gritaba que la quisiera, no era como la de Lissana, imposible que lo fuera, eran diferentes. La abrace y me di cuenta, amaba a Lucy. Pasamos juntos la noche. Por fin me había quitado la venda de los ojos. Lissana fue una ilusión, a quien en verdad amaba era a Lucy... a mi Lucy.

_Porque no te llene de mi, cuando aun había tiempo. Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo_

_ Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego. Te deje para luego... este maldito ego_

Pasaron dos meses. Lucy me hacia muy feliz, sonreía solo con pensar en ella. No la veía mucho producto del pesado trabajo, pero al llegar a casa siempre la observaba antes de acostarme a dormir. Y Lissana... dejo de visitarme a la compañía, "mejor" pense; hasta que recibí una llamada de ella. Me cito en un laboratorio. No lo conocía, no sabia nada hasta que la vi sentada en la sala de espera, con un sobre en sus manos. Me negué a mi mismo ¡No! no podía ser verdad... No ahora... ahora que quería ser feliz con Lucy...

_Me dedique a perderte, y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre._

_ Me dedique a no verte, y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme. _

Me acerque; ella se levanto, me miro y sonrío. Abrio la carta, y lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos azules, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Me derrumbe. No sabia que hacer, en un acto desesperado la abrace y la bese... creyendo solucionar las cosas así.

Lissana estaba embarazada. El pequeño era mio; no podia ser real, llore amargamente mi desdicha. Solo me quedaba decirle adiós a mi amada Lucy. No podía atarla a un hombre como yo. La amaba, por eso quería que fuese feliz, lejos de mi.

_ Y me aleje mil veces, y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte_

___ Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. Me dedique a perderte... Me dedique a perderte..._

Nos divorciamos. Ella acepto sin reclamar nada. Fui un tonto, la había perdido, ya nada podía hacer. Después de eso ella se fue, desapareció de Japón. La busque pero no halle su ubicación. Me entere que el hijo de Lissana no era mio, era de un ex novio que ella tuvo, quien volvió a Japon a recuperar a su chica y a su bebe. Han pasado 16 años desde entonces, no me volví a casar -no podria hacerlo- nunca supe nada de Lucy. No soy feliz. Nunca me perdone haberla dejado ir, nunca perdone al destino que me separo de ella. Lucy era todo para mi; mi única familia, sin ella... estaba solo en el mundo. Pero no engaño a nadie porque... todo fue mi culpa. Yo la aleje, mi egoismo me cego, me dedique a perderla...

* * *

**Konicha minna! soi Luna y aki les traigo el segundo cap. La tercera canción viene acompañada de una inteligente peliazul. Arigato por los reviews me motivan a escribir mas! Espero sus comentarios i perdonen la mala ortografía de esta primeriza. Luna-sasu reportandose :D**


	3. Levy: Amor a Medias

**LEVI**

**"Cuando esa persona no es para ti es mejor dejarla ir "**

* * *

_Aunque busque ya no hay ni un motivo para estar_**  
**

_a tu lado y en soledad._

Hika cumplía dos años ayer y ni sus luces. ¿Acaso era tan insensible como para no venir y saludar a su hijo?. Esta bien que en nuestros aniversarios no me lleve a ningún lado, pero estamos hablando de Hika-chan, de nuestro hijo.

_Te regalo los porqués de un amor que solo fue_

_como una oración dicha sin fe._

Llevo cuatro años de casada con Gajeel Redfox, fui adoptada por Metallica, su madre, cuando apenas era una niña. Ella fue muy buena conmigo, la mama que no tuve, y me enamore de Gajeel. El siempre me protegía de los bravucones, y tontamente crei ser correspondida,

_Yo te di, lo mejor de mi_

_y a cambio solo recibí nada de ti._

Ayer llego muy tarde, me hice la dormida, pude escucharlo decir "es tu culpa Metallica" ¿Ella? ¿La culpa de que? No entendí y decidí no darle importancia. Odie que en esos momentos, no tuviera curiosidad.

_La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad no pretendas_

_Digas lo que digas ahora se que no. Amor a medias no es amor_

Empezó mi nueva vida como empresaria, no me quedaría atrás. Dejaba a Hika-chan con Virgo-san, y a veces, con Lily-kun. El era muy diferente a Gajeel, no parecían hermanos. Conocí a varios amigos de Gajeel: Natsu Dragneel, Los esposos Fernandez, Los Strauss y también a Juvia Loxar, intima amiga de la infancia de Gajeel. Entre ellos estaba también Gray Fullbuster, a quien Gajeel no soportaba ver. Veía que Juvia-san estaba muy enamorada de Gray-kun. La realidad estaba frente a mis ojos, por ingenua no saque mis conclusiones.

_La mitad de una promesa no es algo real, porque te engañas_

_Tus palabras no me atraparan ya no. Amor a medias no es_ amor

_Amor a medias no es amor._

Pasaron unas semanas y fui a dejarle a Gajeel unos papeles de la compañía Justine, cuando lo vi conversando sonriente con Juvia. Se que sonara normal, pero no lo era, porque Gajeel no sonreía no de esa manera. Ni cuando Hika nació ni cuando nos casamos. Desde la muerte de Metallica no vi ninguna mueca de felicidad en su rostro. Mi corazón se rompió. ¿Amaba a Juvia? Quizás, pero no quería alejarme de el. No tengo a nadie mas, Hika y yo dependemos de el. No soportaría separarme de el, asi que lo deje pasar... lo deje pasar.

_Cuantas veces me enrede en l__as historia con las que, _

___me vendías lo que nunca fue. _

Era invierno ya, y notaba a Gajeel distinto. El me sonreía ¡Pueden creerlo! ¡Me sonreía Me puse muy feliz, por fin seriamos la familia que siempre añore tener, pero no fue así Una noche de nieve llego ebrio, y Lily le reclamo su mala acción Los escuche desde la puerta, y oí todo, lo que no sabia y Gajeel guardaba en su conciencia. Metallica antes de morir le pidió un ultimo favor, cuidarme y defenderme de todos y todo, le pidió... que se case conmigo.

_Y si__ no sentiste amor ahora se que no fui yo _

_Era el frió, de tu __corazón_

No pude mas, al dia siguiente aliste mi maleta, no tenia donde ir pero sobreviviría por Hika, por mi y por nuestra tan ansiada felicidad. No podría vivir con alguien que no nos ama. Le deje una carta a Gajeel, diciendole que no se preocupara, estaríamos bien. Salí de esa gran mansión, nunca mas volveríamos ni Hika ni Levi McGarden.

_Te busque nunca te encontré __Y aunque te tuve junto a mi _

_No te __sentí_

Fui a la estación de tren. Alcance muy tarde al ultimo, así que me quede en una posada. Tome el tren de la mañana, hacia un pueblo pequeño, alejado de la ciudad. Conseguí trabajo como interprete de libros en otros idiomas. En uno de mi recorridos encontré a una pequeña, y al no haber nadie que la identificase como suya, decidí adoptarla. Saldría adelante con mis dos hijos, sin Gajeel, sin Redfox.

_La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad no pretendas_

_Digas lo que digas ahora se que no. Amor a medias no es amor_

Conocí a una joven de la misma edad que la mia, y con un pasado similar. Ella también tendrá dos hijos por los que saldrá adelante. Es una muy buena escritora y se especializa en las novelas.

_La mitad de una promesa no es algo real, porque te engañas_

_Tus palabras no me atraparan ya no. Amor a medias no es_ amor

_Amor a medias no es amor._

Han pasado 16 años desde aquel día mi pequeño Hika-chan o bueno Hikaru se ha convertido en un guapo jovencito, y todo un profesional. Ya a empezado a extender su empresa sus apenas 18 años. Y Rina-chan se ha vuelto una hermosa traductora como yo, ayuda mucho a Hika-chan y son muy unidos, como hermanos que son. Hikaru es idéntico a Gajeel, solo e con el color de cabello idéntico al mio. No pregunta por el, por su padre. Desde que era un bebe quizás sintió el rechazo de Gajeel. A Rina-chan le dije que había fallecido. Era lo mejor, después de todo no volveré a ver a Gajeel otra vez, jamas. Mi amor por el no ha cambiado, pero no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo disculpar, su amor a medias.

* * *

Hola chikos! aki les dejo el tercer capitulo! disculpen la demora pero e estado mui ajetreada en este mes. Intentare subir los capis con mas frecuencia Reviews plis! arigato!


End file.
